Chiro
Chironuppu, better knownby his nickname as Chiro, is an Alola variant Ninetales who hails from Mount Lanakila of Ula'Ula Island. Despite his lack of self-worth, his journey through unblocking his Chakras gives him great potential. He is known as being an intellectual and considered a sweetheart, always trying to help others out before helping himself. History Before the Island As a child, Chiro was known for being very curious but nervous around others. He often talks about his family, giving strong implications of how he loved his family. At the age of 8, Chiro witnessed death for the first time when he saw his father beaten and skinned to death by poachers, who were skinning the hides of Ninetales from the Alola region. His mother would eventually meet the same fate at the hands of poachers two years after, rendering Chiro and his three younger sisters orphans. Despite trying his best to raise his sisters, they died at the hands of Weaviles a few months after. Chiro managed to survive the assault by coming across an Ice Stone, evolving him and allowing him to fight back. Over the passing centuries, Chiro develop severe depression due to the deaths of his family and general loneliness. During that time, he suffered a debilitating illness hinted at during his unblocking of the Root Chakra. Two centuries pass before a new group of poachers arrive, kidnapping Chiro for an unspecified reason. He was saved by divine intervention, however, and woke up on The Island. The Island Upon waking up, Chiro met with other residents such as Steam, Storm and Doopliss. Despite their hospitality and kindness, Chiro remained cold towards them. Later in the night, Chiro met with a delusional Royal, who threatened to kill him. Going with his good nature, he met with a blade into his jugular, giving him his first experience with death. Feeling the pain of dying, he avoids getting into situations where death is likely from that point. Over his time on the Island, he formed several strong relationships with other residents, including Jay, Zee, Sharon and his mate Trix, a Zoroark who would come to bear their son Citan. The Seven Chakras Upon orienting himself with the ways of the Island, Chiro wandered into the forest and discovered the shrine. Feeling a peace he could never have at Lanakila and a strong spiritual point on the island, Chiro dedicated his time on the island to unblocking the seven chakras; Root, Sacrum, Solarplex, Heart, Throat, Third-Eye and Crown. Each trial caused Chiro to confront a negative aspect of his life, which were able to be overcome due to the help of others. Upon struggling with the Crown Chakra, Chiro meets with Vishnu, Hindu God of Universal Preservation. Despite the efforts of Steam, Trix and himself, they were defeated, leading to him strengthening his resolve to unblock his final chakra. Abilities Chiro's moves at the time of first entering the island were Ice Beam, Dazzling Gleam, Extrasensory and Nasty Plot. Upon completing the trials, he gained new moves independent from his four current moves such as Encore, Hypnosis, Freeze Dry and Moonblast. Because of Chiro's natural affinity for magic as a Ninetales and age, he is adept with his spiritual abilities. This was best demonstrated when he laid a curse on Vile, which led to its defeat at the hands of Marth.